


雲的立場其實取決於太陽。

by souseigame



Series: 【AZ】【奈因】 [3]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero
Genre: M/M, inasure - Freeform, イナスレ, 奈因 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souseigame/pseuds/souseigame
Summary: 【閱讀須知】※ 一期第六話衍生。※ 小騎士視角。※ 用了「天空為甚麼是藍色」的梗。※ 我覺得奈因要寫原著向的難寫透了。
Relationships: Kaizuka Inaho/Slaine Troyard, 界塚伊奈帆/スレイン・トロイヤード, 界塚伊奈帆/斯雷因．特洛耶特
Series: 【AZ】【奈因】 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567318





	雲的立場其實取決於太陽。

**Author's Note:**

> 【閱讀須知】  
> ※ 一期第六話衍生。  
> ※ 小騎士視角。  
> ※ 用了「天空為甚麼是藍色」的梗。  
> ※ 我覺得奈因要寫原著向的難寫透了。

地球上能看到的悠遠的天空，和深邃的海洋，那片似是要連成一線的蔚藍，是因為有足以折射藍色光線的充足的水與空氣。

我如此堅信着。不，我並沒有相信，該說是我的假想。

「那麼雲呢？」「不知道呢，雲是白色的吧。」

對，因為空氣和水雖不是同一樣的事物，但也有相似的地方，卻都和雲完全不一樣。雲在空氣和水，在天空和海洋中，並沒有立場。

硬要說的話，雲是天空的住民。可是呢，雲是從海裏來的。

「啊，真是寂寞。」

但是啊，這樣的假想不錯吧？至少讓我多了一個相像的同伴，或許我們有所連繫，又或是我就是雲本身。

「可我得告訴你一件事，天空和海洋是藍色，並不是因為數量多得足以折射喔。」「哦？那你說說看那是為甚麼？」

我希望他說出他那些倒背如流的專業物理知識嗎？或許是，或許不。

「那是瑞利散射的影響喔。」「是嗎？」

我只是想有個同伴……

「至於雲……會是白色是因為米氏散射。」他的目光如此率直，直直看進我的心房裏。

怎麼會……

他是個不會看氣氛的傢伙，想必沒有顧慮到我的心情吧？不然就不會說出事實了。

「既然都是散射，那麼雲和空氣都是平等的吧？那麼太陽呢？月亮呢？它們也是和空氣和水截然不同的事物，而且只有唯一一個。我認為，沒有必要區分它們是屬於哪裏來自哪裏，只要知道它們也是必不可少的就夠了。」

他把左手擋在上方，不知道是在遮擋陽光，還是在遮蔽自己的雙眼。

從他眼裏看到的又會是怎樣的天空？是藍色的？是白色的？是有雲的？沒有雲的？

「蝙蝠……斯雷因，如果雲不在，天空就只是含有大量氮分子和氧分子的空氣而已。」

假如天空不願承認雲是它的一部分呢？

「即使天空和雲始終無法混為一談，雲也會化成雨落在海裏。」

橙色的傢伙，如果我是雲，你就是太陽了吧？

「別擔心，就算你回不去了，也可以把我當成你的歸宿。」

似乎自我中心，從不被外來因素影響它的存在和意義。其實，在不知不覺中，使雲壯大、堅強，然後化為雨點，回到大海的懷抱中。

其實你很會看氣氛嘛，混帳傢伙……

「要成為歸宿，先再長個七公分吧……」


End file.
